Concept: JJ Abrams Does Doctor Who
by highanimalhouse
Summary: Not a piece of fan fiction. Just something really different.
1. Teaser 1

**After the most recent teaser trailer for Star Wars The Force Awakens and rumors about "Star Trek 3," I thought it would be wild to imagine what JJ Abrams would do to Dr Who. No, I don't really want this to happen. I hope it doesn't. But here's a 'film trailer' for a 'big budget' version of Dr Who. **

**11/30/14: Updated the 'trailer' a bit with more descriptions and obviously a fan favorite since it would be pretty likely that Abrams would have them in the 'trailer.'**

**12/02/14: Decided to change 'my lead' as the Doctor plus have a new twist on a character from the Matt Smith era.  
**

V/O at black screen: What is the most dangerous thing you can find? An ego untempered. Someone that can't be told no. No matter what you do – you can't convince him. You can't ask yourself 'why.' You can only ask yourself 'who.'

Cuts to a figure wearing a dark blue suit and a multi-colored scarf and has white hair and piercing eyes. He's standing in front of military personnel holding guns.

The figure smiles. "Me."

Bad Robot logo followed by BBC logo appear.

A young woman speaks in voiceover: "He's been everywhere. No one knows who he is." Shows her walking on an university campus with a notebook. "No one knows where he came from." She opens a door into a lecture hall as a professor is speaking. "He's taken on a different face but with the same title every time. He was on the Titanic. He was there when Kennedy was killed. But how?" She stands at the entrance and the professor stops to look at her.

The young woman talks to a professor in his office. Various pictures are on the chalkboard and books are open.

"If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, he crops up in all places. Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories," the professor says as he shows her a picture of him from a notebook.

Shows the woman with reddish hair looking through newsreels and answering her phone as it rings.

"Abigail," says a voice on the other end.

"How do you know me?" Abigail asks frantically.

The camera zooms in on Abigail's face as she holds the phone. "I know you've been looking into me. I'll tell you where to meet. You need to know."

Abigail stands in a field and sees a blue police call box. She tries to take a picture with her phone but the camera doesn't work.

"It won't work you know," says the figure in a dark blue suit as he appears behind her.

"What is your name?" Abigail asks.

"You can call me The Doctor."

A piano version of "I Am The Doctor" starts up as the Doctor and Abigail are inside the Doctor's ship.

The Doctor's voice as it shows him and Abigail viewing the control center of the TARDIS. "It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It can take you anywhere you want to go at any time."

Abigail and the Doctor talk in front of the lever. Abigail asks, "Like where?"

"I'll show you."

As the music intensifies, it cuts into various locations including the Doctor &amp; Abigail walking through a crowd near St. Paul's Cathedral, the outside of the TARDIS as it goes through time and space, lens flare as the TARDIS is shown flying near a sun, the Doctor ducking a punch from a guard in a room that looks similar to UNIT HQ and then knocks out the guard with a roundhouse punch, the Doctor &amp; Abigail riding through Victorian England on horseback, Daleks are shown as they go down a hallway in front of the Doctor &amp; Abigail, it zooms in a Dalek's weapon turns red and the Doctor panics and moves out of the way with Abigail as it blasts the wall behind them, the Doctor trying to outrun an airplane while driving a canary yellow roadster with Abigail holding a sonic screwdriver while standing in the car, explosions behind the Doctor and Abigail as they leap into the TARDIS aboard a ship.

The Doctor uses a sonic screwdriver on a large door and its sound is emitted. Various Daleks and UNIT guards are shown as the door closes. The Doctor looks at Abigail.

"That was close," she says.

He nods.

Cuts to another scene and shows a woman in a leather jacket and dark pants. They are standing near a beach next to the TARDIS.

"Well hello sweetie," she says.

"Sweetie?" asks Abigail.

"Old girlfriend. I'll explain later," says the Doctor.

Shows the woman and the Doctor arguing on the beach.

"The Daleks? How did they come back? I thought they were extinct!"

"Well, that's what I'm trying to figure out...I need your help," says the Doctor.

"Not this time," says the woman. "Not ever again."

The music slows down a bit as the Doctor does a voiceover. "There's something you have to know about me. I'm dangerous. Dangerous and on the run." He is standing in front of Abigail near the TARDIS in the earlier field.

Cuts back to UNIT HQ as another figure is seen in a dark coat and a beard. He looks forward and nods to a guard. The Doctor &amp; Abigail sit behind a glass window in an examination room. The UNIT logo is shown on the wall as the figure stands on the other side of the glass.

"You? I thought you were dead," says the Doctor as he beholds this figure as he walks in.

"Indeed I was. But Doctor….how can you forget an old friend?" as the figure moves closer to the table and sits down.

Abigail looks at the Doctor then at the figure. "Do you know him?"

"My dear….people call me Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. But you can call me The Master."

The Doctor has a look of shock on his face.

The TARDIS is being fired by Daleks as the Doctor &amp; Abigail try to escape as a symphonic version of the Dr Who theme plays. The doors to the TARDIS are blasted open and Abigail is about to get sucked into space. The Doctor grabs her hand as a giant opening in the side of the TARDIS is shown.

The TARDIS begins to crash through space and the Doctor is clearly panicking. The TARDIS finally lands as the Doctor and Abigail look around the control room at the destroyed equipment.

The camera zooms in on the Doctor's face as he looks outside the TARDIS. You can see the blown open TARDIS with missing doors and part of it missing. The TARDIS is clearly bigger on the inside.

V/O: "I have to go back. Go back to when Gordon Stewart died. I have to stop it."

The cloister bell is heard as the TARDIS materalizes in a snowy field. The TARDIS doesn't appear to be damaged since this took place earlier (or at a different point). One of the doors of the TARDIS opens and the Doctor steps out with a sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor looks into the camera as he says, "The Earth is under my protection." He points the screwdriver and operates it as lens flare shines around it.

Fades to black. Then the Doctor Who logo, which looks like a modern update of the classic 4th Doctor logo.

The Doctor is Sean Pertwee

Abigail is Gemma Arterton

Professor Song is Carla Gugino

The Master is Tom Hardy


	2. Teaser 2

The cloister bell is heard as the TARDIS materializes in a snowy field. The symphonic version of the Dr Who theme starts.

In a montage, the TARDIS as it flies over the Thames River and under London Bridge. In another scene, a man in a cricketer's outfit and hat walks up and appears concerned. A woman in glasses runs through a government facility as it explodes and stops to use her inhaler. A woman stands in a wedding dress and seems agitated. The lights inside the TARDIS flicker and it seems to have difficulty in starting. The Doctor pulls a switch but the power goes out. In another scene, The Doctor hangs on to the side of the blown open TARDIS and grabs Abigail's hand in deep space to prevent her from being sucked out.

The TARDIS is shown in a cage, weathered, damaged and beaten surrounded by armed guards. The sign on the front of it falls off and onto the ground.

"Doctor, it is said that silence will fall when the question is asked," says the Master as he stands in front of the Doctor and Abigail. "…a question that must be never answered." The Master leans in as he asks 'Doctor who?'

The Doctor looks at Abigail and back at the Master. "My real name is…."

Cuts to the modern updated 4th Doctor logo.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you're gonna do JJ Abrams, go all the way. This is a 'shot by shot' recreation of Star Wars: The Force Awakens trailer but using Dr Who characters. **

Shows the outside of a junkyard in the middle of the day.

V/O: There has been an awakening….have you felt it?

A frantic and sweating helmet-less Cyberman springs into frame.

Cuts to a rolling ball with a Dalek head on top of it. In a tiny voice, you can faintly hear "Exterminate!"

Shows several Cybermen standing with flickering light as the hatch opens. One pulls up his arm with the gun on top of it.

Shows a woman dressed similar to the 11th Doctor trying to start a motorcycle before speeding off.

Cuts to a WWII bomber pilot starting up his plane. The planes fly low over a lake/mountain side region.

Shows a hooded figure walking through a snowy woods and stops dead in his tracks. He pulls out a sonic screwdriver and it glows an eerie red color.

"I Am The Doctor" starts up as the camera follows the TARDIS as it moves up and positions itself over the Thames River. Planes try to attack it as it avoids the firing and it cuts to the modern 4th Doctor logo.


	4. Teaser 4

Shows a yellow roadster driving through a desert with a giant sized police box half buried in the background….

A female voice intones in the background on a black screen.

"Demons run when a good man goes to war."

Shows a bowtie and a pair of glasses lying on a nightstand.

"Night will fall and drown the sun."

Shows a campfire and a hand touching K9.

"When a good man goes to war."

Shows someone being handed a sonic screwdriver.

Cuts to a black screen….

"When a good man goes to war."

Cuts to various scenes as a WWII bomber pilot flies over a lake in a far future technological world, Cybermen are shown in front of a banner and a woman in a bowtie and jacket is being chased by a Dalek who is firing on her and her companion, a tight close up of the bowtied woman, then cuts to destruction as a Cyberman is firing upon other Cybermen, the Cybermen removes his helmet to reveal his face, a figure who looks like a combination of Cyberman and Dalek walks through with a gun in hand, the woman's hand helps up the Cyberman, the TARDIS is shown being chased by a Dalek through a ship and police call box graveyard in the desert.

Black screen then….

"Ian….we're home."

Shows an older male who is dressed in a tailored suit next to an older woman in a blue dress as she holds a sonic screwdriver inside a room with large rounded spheres on the wall.


	5. Final Teaser

Shows a figure in a scarf looking at something then scaling down the inside of a giant structure buried in sand. The figure walks through something that looks similar to the TARDIS' control room.

A voice asks, "Who are you?"

The figure is walking through a desert with a miniature Dalek by its side.

"I'm no one."

Shows the figure now without a scarf and wearing a bowtie and jacket as she stares off into the distance. She looks very similar to Osgood and may in fact be her.

BBC logo appears.

Shows a crowd of Cybermen standing in front of a figure on a stage.

The male voice says in voiceover, "I was raised to do one thing" as he takes his Cyberman helmet off.

Shows a Cyberman crashing towards a desert planet from space.

"But I've got nothing to fight for."

Shows the Cyberman helmetless and without most of his armor walking through the desert. He looks very similar to Danny Pink.

Shows the interior of a ship with an opposing figure dressed in the original Master's outfit looking ahead.

In voiceover he intones, "Nothing will stand in our way."

His face looks similar to Roger Delgado's portrayal of the Master but younger.

"I will finish.."

Shows a skull that looks similar to Davros.

"…what you started."

The younger Master stares into a young man's face and the man screams as a sweeping orchestral version of "I Am The Doctor" plays.

A TARDIS is being chased through a desert by Daleks and Cybermen.

"There were stories about what happened," says the female from earlier.

Shows the Cyberman and the bowtied female inside a TARDIS.

"It's true," as an older figure who looks like Ian from the original Dr. Who series stands before them.

"All of it," he says.

Shows the TARDIS beginning a time jump as thousands of stars intensify into a bright light.

Shows the young Master standing into the rain with Cybermen and Dalek beside him.

Shows WWII era fighter planes with obvious upgrades flying over the lake. Shows dogfights between the fighter planes and Daleks with Cybermen on the ground.

"The Time War," shows the fighter pilot walking up to the now former Cyberman and touching his arm. The Cyberman seems to recognize him.

"The Time Lords."

Shows an explosion behind the mini Dalek, Osgood and Danny Pink and they react. Shows Ian leading the three to a broken version of Skaro.

"They're real" as a figure in a robe touches K-9 in front of a campfire.

Shows the young Master pull out a sonic screwdriver and then Osgood kneeling before a downed figure and crying.

Shows Ian with his hands over his head with a Sonatarian who also has his hands over his head.

"The Doctor," says a female voice.

Shows the miniDalek in the fighter plane as the fighter pilot starts up the plane.

"….is calling to you."

Shows Cybermen exiting a ship, with Osgood firing a gun, more dogfights then the young Master stretching out his hand, then cuts to an older Barbara hugging Ian. The former Cyberman is standing in a snowy forest and pulls out a sonic screwdriver that looks like the Doctor's. He has a look of "oh crap" on his face as the young Master staggers toward him with his sonic screwdriver.

"Just let him in."


End file.
